Runaway Train
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: So many secrets I couldn't keep promised myself I wouldn't weep. One more promise I couldn't keep. It seems no one can help me now, I'm in too deep. There's no way out this time I have really led myself astray. Runaway train never going back. Rated M for future lemons & abuse.
1. Runaway Train

So wow finally I'm getting this story out! I started it a year ago & has been by far the biggest challenge I've given myself writing wise.

Much like all my stories I'm going to try to update weekly but I make NO guarantees with this one. I'm still in the process of editing this very long thing as well as expecting a little "delivery" in T-minus 20 days or less depending on how long mommy's belly stays comfy lol. So bare with me it is finished & is just a matter of posting time I have.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any song references

* * *

Breathing was becoming harder & harder, every pant burning in her chest worst then the last. Her legs protesting with every step that was taken. Her whole body was now working against her it had reached its limit long ago & refusing to take her any farther.

But there was no time for stopping she knew. Stopping meant the chance of being caught or even worse a potential death wish for herself. So just as she had done before as she willed herself forward. There was no turning back no matter what she couldn't go back. But she wasn't exactly sure where she was going just far, far away & out of the hidden villages.

She ignored the way her body started to burn & how her legs started to become less reliable. She could only make it for another minute more before her legs gave way causing her to fall on to the hard dry earth. Had Konoha ever been this dry? She doubted it as she almost laughed out loud for thinking something like that at a time like this she was defiantly becoming delirious.

Keeping her head down against the forest floor she coughed as her lungs begged her for more air. The only thing the coughing helped was to pull dry dust of the forest floor into her throat causing her to cough harder as she became more & more light headed. The sudden dizziness happened so fast she didn't even have time to notice as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru couldn't help but make an annoyed grunt as he stepped out of his apartment into the blistering heat summer heat. A heat wave had hit Konoha, possibly one of the worst ever & to say it was becoming uncomfortable to leave your own house that was putting it lightly. But he knew what must be done must be done as troublesome as it was. His father had retired a few years ago not only from being a shinobi but tending to the deer as well. So the job of working with the deer was as his father says "Lovingly passed down to him". 'More like forced against my will.' He thought to himself with a grimace.

He walked down the back alleys staying as much in the shade as he could not that it made too much difference in this heat. The streets were almost deserted now most people haven taken refuge into their houses to get out of the heat & blistering sun. But the heat seemed to be the last thing on his mind lately. Lately more often then not he was thinking of the sudden meeting with the Hokage that he got called into just days before.

It wasn't strange to be called in suddenly by the Hokage for tactical advice all the time but he was taken back when he arrived to find the other rookie 9 as well as Team Guy waiting outside the Hokage's office. He was even more taken back he was told they were gathered for more of a personal issue.

He still couldn't believe what they had told him Temari had become a missing nin taking with her some very classified very important documents. Sure it had been quiet a few years since their falling out but he thought he knew her. The Temari he knew would never ever leave her village, let alone her brothers, she cared more about them then herself. He still didn't know why Tsunade found it so important to remind him personally that aiding a missing nin was a very punishable offense.

He sighed as he walked into the small humid deer shed taking out some feed for the deer. He was wrong, he had thought he knew her in fact he thought he knew her better then anyone but that night 4 years ago made him realize otherwise. He just wished he could push the whole thing out of his head. All the memories that he had taken so long to push out kept coming back after that meeting. He had moved on & he remembered it was for good reason.

He had been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that one of the new spring fawns was nipping at his shirtsleeve. "Hey there" He said gently patting it's head this particular fawn had been more skittish then the rest never letting him around. Pulling back his arm he pushed some of the feed under the fawns nose. The fawn pushed his hand away. "No it's ok it's food." He said holding his hand out again the fawn yet again pushing his hand away before going & pulling on sleeve again. It was almost it was trying to tell him to follow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked realizing the small animal was pulling him with it not pushing him away like he originally thought. Following a couple steps behind he wondered what could have gotten into the fawn.

There had been instances in the past when someone or something had gotten into the forest making a mess & the deer would let them know. Walking through the clearing he noticed something on the ground a head of him it was large & black. He couldn't make out what type of figure it was. Moving closer he noticed there was another color yellow…well not yellow but blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Have to apologize for the late chapter & give the heads up it might be a while before regularly updated chapters. On July 27th I gave birth after over a week of labor to an amazing baby girl Anastasia Iris! She's amazing in every aspect except for the fact she's been sick a lot. Between the hospitals & drs appointments not only for her but myself my time has been spread VERY thin let alone any time to get on the computer. But we're both on the mend now & soon I should be able to post as I normally do. Thanks for being sticking with me!

* * *

"Oh shit!" He said spiriting ahead hoping that it wasn't what he thought it could possibly be. No there was no way that was impossible. Logically the chances of it being what he thought were impossible. But it seemed the closer he got the more possible it became. He ran up to the fallen figure clad in all black messy blond hair caked in dirt as well as covering her face. Kneeling down as gently as he could he flipped the figure over being as careful as possible. "Shit Temari…." He said even though deep down he already known who it would be. The girl's eyes didn't open even as he moved her.

"Please no…" He begged to himself quietly. He felt his heart almost jump out of his chest as he heard a sharp breath drawn from her. She was alive having trouble breathing but alive. "Temari wake up." He said shaking her gently to get no response. "Temari wake up! Come on we need to get you out of here! Temari!" He said again shaking her. Realizing that there was no way the girl was going to wake up on her own he leaned down & picked her up knowing he had to get her out of here as soon as possible.

There was no way he could bring her to the hospital it didn't matter her condition they integrate her. She was in no fit state to stand up to what they had but she'd be too damn stubborn to give them what they wanted. She'd accidentally be killed. He knew her well enough to know that. That left him only one choice his apartment. Lucky for him it was out by the forest isolated from almost everything & everyone else.

After practically kicking the door in he made his way to the bedroom the unconscious blonde still in his arms. Setting her down he leaned down to look at her closer. First he put a hand on her pulse feeling it, it was still faster then what it should have been but slowing down. He couldn't help but notice the heat radiating from her. Running a hand across her arm he could feel that her skin was dry just like her lips. Glancing up he could see the dark around her eyes. Dehydrated defiantly, probably exhausting too he thought to himself mentally thanking Ino for all the times she forced him to study with her.

"Stay here I'll be right back. I just need to grab some things." He said to her even though he knew there was no way that she'd actually be up to hear him. Walking out to the living room he started digging through his equipment. "Where is it? Where is it?" He mumbled to himself frantically digging throwing things out of his pouch. He almost let out a shout of victory when he found what he was looking for. Running to the kitchen he grabbed the other things he knew he'd need a glass of water, a bowl filled with lukewarm water, & a couple of towels.

Walking back into the bedroom he notice that there was no sign of her trying to move. That wasn't good he thought making a mental note. Kneeling down besides the bed he took her pulse again noting that it was seeming to steady slightly. Her skin was also starting to cool down somewhat but still hot to the touch. He sat monitoring her breathing for a couple minutes counting the numbers of breath per minute. It seemed that her breathing was gradually becoming regular as well. Looking at her clothes he saw no cuts or any other type of wounds.

He grabbed the small bottle of pills he had put on the nightstand next to him. Opening the container he placed one in the water before mixing it up. "Ok Temari I need you to drink this it's going to make you feel better." He said gently lifting her head up slightly to pour the mixture in her mouth. It was a mixture of water, salt, electrolytes & potassium a mixture that was supposed to help with extreme dehydration. He had never needed it but Ino always insisted he take it back when he was traveling the desert a lot.

He was happy to see her responding naturally as he place the cup by her mouth. Instinctively she started to drink from him. Unfortunately her body had become used to not having water that after the first few large gulps she ending up coughing a good amount back up down the front of her shirt. He was suddenly thankful he grabbed an extra towel as he started to clean up the mess. "Ok little drinks this time." He said to her not caring that she couldn't hear. Slowly this time he poured the mixture little by little as she gratefully took it. Looking at the glass he knew that she had finished a little over 3/4s which he knew was a good sign.

"That's going to make you feel better before you know it. Now this might be a bit cold." He warned as he reached over putting the clean washcloth into the bowl of cool water. Ringing it out he placed the cool washcloth on her forehead. She immediately jerked away. "It's ok. It's ok just stay still." Assuring her he continued to moisten her dry skin moving down to her cheeks. Looking closer he could see the remains of dried blood on the corner of her lips. He couldn't tell if she had cleaned her face & missed the small amount of blood or if she just didn't care. The one thing he did know though was that had to have happened before any of this because her lips were dry yes but there was no sign of any cuts. He moistened her lips & cleaned up the remaining blood.

He continued to move to her cheeks & then to her neck knowing that the moisture would help with her dehydration. That was when he noticed something that looked like dirt on her neck. Moving some of her hair out of the way he took a closer look that was when he noticed it was dirt but a huge blue & purple bruise leading from above her ear down her shoulder as far as he could see without removing he clothes. There was a yellow ting to it, which meant it had healed some but was still large & dark. "What happened to you?" He asked wishing that she'd be awake to tell him although he doubted that she would anyway.

After he found her body temperature had lowered to a non dangerous level & her breathing had become regular he pull a chair into the room so he could check on her every hour while giving her liquids every couple hours. He stayed there all night & through most of the day while she lay still unconscious although now he wasn't sure if it had more to do with the dehydration or the exhaustion. Part of him was starting to worry as he pondered this fact half way dozing off the next night. Suddenly there was a sound so quiet he almost thought it was in his head.

Looking over he notice the figure on the bed start to stir. Jumping up he rushed over to the girl her eyes open but still foggy & unfocused obviously confused. She tried to push herself up but there was it was obviously too straining as Shikamaru helped her into a sitting position. Sitting up she looked around the room before coughing a few times. "Where am I?" It took her a couple times to get the sentence out, as her throat was still dry & raw.

He could see she was looking around for some sort of enemy & the easiest escape route. Her ninja instincts still intact but he could still tell her mind was still too cloudy to even understand what was going on. In fact he was sure she wouldn't remember any of this. "Temari you're ok don't worry. Your at my house." He said leaning down so she could see him almost afraid she wouldn't remember him or worse herself. His worry was soon swept away as her eyes focused on him.

"Shika?" She asked her voice still not certain. He nodded to her before grabbing the water giving it to her seeing her hands shaking he helped her hold it. "Now Temari you need to drink this you're dehydrated. But you need to drink it slowly ok? I don't need you coughing it all up again." He said watching to make sure she didn't drink to fast as she made sure to take to every last drop of water.

"What happened?" She asked it was easier for her to speak now as she licked her lips. "I was going to ask you the same question. I found you out in the woods unconscious." He said watching her as she shrugged he didn't know if she couldn't remember in her half conscious state or she just didn't want to talk about either way he wasn't going to press the issues.

"Shika I'm so tired." She said moving down so her head was back on the pillow he just sighed. "I had a feeling you might. Just go back to sleep." He said running a hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. He sat there watching her as she drifted back off into sleep very quickly. Watching as her breaths became more shallow & even as he sat fighting his own inner battle. Part of him was so relieved that she was ok but another part fought back about how wrong it was he was keeping her & protecting her? What was he getting from it? He almost forgot that in fact he hated her. Why must it always be him that she found? With a sigh he got up & walked out of the room shutting the door it was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Her head was pounding & bad. This was then any sickness or hangover she had ever had. To say that it would kill her to open her eyes was an understatement she really thought that she might just die if she tried. But at the same time she knew she needed to her life could be in danger anyways. Opening her eyes she looked around the room the sun setting making it just bright enough to get her surroundings.

Looking down she came to the conclusion she wasn't injured or at least anymore then she knew last. Ignoring the sudden dizziness she forced herself to sit up looking around to make certain she wasn't being held against her will. When she was finally sure she wasn't in any real danger currently she took a moment to let the pain subsided placing her hands in her head. After a moment she got up slowly looking around the room it wasn't anywhere she was familiar with that was for sure which meant one thing she had to get out.

She started searching around the room desperately for her shoes. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the footsteps walking down the hall that was till the door opened. Jumping slightly she spun around to see none other then Shikamaru leaning in the door way looking unimpressed as always.

"Someone's finally up thought you were going to be out another day." He said putting a hand in his pocket as she looked at him confused. "What do you mean? How long have I been out?" She asked still trying to put the bits & pieces together she knew she was running but then what?

"Well you've been out almost 2 days since I found you how long before that I'm not really sure." He said with a shrug. "You were in some bad shape but looks like you're on the mend now." He said watching as she kept looking around after a few moments he knew he had to ask. "What are you looking for Temari?"

"My shoes I got to get out here." She said now looking under his bed in desperate hope maybe he'd put them there. "No. Your not healthy enough to go." He said as she stood up & looked at him a look of realization dawned on her face. "You have them!" She said pointing at him angrily. He let out a sigh it sure didn't take long for her to get her temper back. "Maybe I do. But your not leaving Temari." He said angrily watching as she pushed past him into the hallway. "Just watch me!" She yelled storming past him.

"Your not leaving!" He said as she searched through everything letting out an annoyed noise as he followed her. "I don't need my shoes." She said walking towards the door that was till she suddenly stopped moving.

"Fuck…" She muttered to herself she couldn't believe she had let herself fall into that trap again so easy she should of known he'd use his shadow on her. "God damn it Temari! I said you're not leaving & that's final!" He yelled she flinched slightly never have really heard the lazy ninja raise his voice let alone yell or at least directly at her before.

She couldn't help but follow him down the hallway back into the bedroom as his shadow directed every one of her movements. "Just let me go!" She yelled at him as he walked even quicker she could tell just from his posture & his pace he was angry at her she didn't need to see his face to know that. They got into the room as he made a couple more quick hand signs & she found herself being forced to lie down back onto the bed.

"I really didn't want to do this Temari but I knew you too well." He said as she tried in vain to break the jutsu that beat her before glaring at him the whole time. "Just let me leave damn it!" She said still struggling with all her might. "And let you get kill? No." He said with a small almost mocking laugh.

Then suddenly he did something she didn't expect he leaned down & grabbed her left arm pulling it to the top of the bed. "What are you doing?" She demanded wishing more then ever she could punch him. He looked down at her as he almost thought he heard her voice wavier ever so slightly. No couldn't be Temari wouldn't do anything like that she was too tough.

"Come on you know I would never hurt you." He said leaning closer to her as she started straight into his eyes. He stared straight back something inside of her eyes seemed so off. He always remembered them as being a lot brighter. "But I also told you I knew you'd do this so I came prepared." She was so caught up at looking at him she didn't notice the small click till it was too late.

He got off of her as she looked left in shock that he had distracted her enough to handcuff left arm her to the bed. "What the hell!" She yelled trying to yank her arm free he just shrugged. "Told you that I can't let you go out there I'd gladly talk about it if you're ready to be an adult." he said leaning against the door. "Fuck you Nara!" She yelled he just shrugged & turned to walk out the room. "Scream all you want my house is far enough away that nobody is going to hear you." He called from the hallway she glared at the spot he was standing as if he was still there. "I am going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" She screamed even though she couldn't see it he just shrugged. "Call me when your ready to talk rationally."

He sat down out in the living room. He could still her as she yelled & struggled for over a good hour then whether or not he'd ever admit it he heard the quiet sobbing after that. It killed him to know that the woman he always found scary was in there injured & sobbing but he knew with Temari it'd be best to just let her get it out of her system. So he waited & he waited trying to think of something to do in the mean time. She couldn't stay that angry forever. Right? Yeah it was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: So I totally realized that I never specified ages in this story. Oppsie! In this chapter their ages are 23 & 25. In a couple chapters it's going to be a flash back to when they are 18 & 20 but I'll mention that next time.

Also anyone else think parts of this sound kind of 50 Shades of Grayish without being naughty? I was editing this & kept thinking "Man this just sound kinky but it's not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Temari lay on the bed staring up at the black ceiling. There was a light on the nightstand next to her but she didn't feel like turning it on. She had given up screaming at him a few hours ago after & stopped trying get out before that when she realized her wrist was starting to bruise. It'd even been about an hour since she cried. She just couldn't help herself she didn't want to cry she really didn't it was such a sign of weakness just something she wasn't. She just hoped he didn't hear. Staring up at the ceiling she heard some footsteps down the hallway. Looking up she saw Shikamaru turn on the light a tray in his hands.

"You hungry?" He asked she looked at him, normally she would of turned down the food on principal but she knew it'd been days since she ate last she just couldn't hide her hunger anymore she nodded. He sat down on the bed with two plates each containing a sandwich & some chips. She looked down at the food her mouth almost watering before she had to ask. "What's with the other plate?" She asked as she grabbed the sandwich he just shrugged. "Thought you might like some company." He said she just smiled, taking it as a yes he started eating.

They both sat there in an almost awkward silence each concentrated on eating. He couldn't help but watch in amazement as she finished the sandwich at a speed that'd make even Choji look like a slow eater. Noticing him watching her she looked down a slight red covering her cheeks. "Sorry was hungry." She said obviously embarrassed, he just shrugged & pulled out another sandwich for her. "Figured you would be." He said handing it to her as she gratefully took it.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked casually she looked down as if trying to figure it out herself. "Ummm I guess it's been a few days." She said with a shrug he nodded as they sat there the awkward silence engulfing them both again as the soft sound of rain started hitting the roof. The rain pattered lightly gradually increasing as they both looked at the window hopefully at the rain, hoping that would end the massive heat wave.

Temari had been lost in her own mountain of thoughts when he said something unexpected to snap her out of her thoughts. "You know I'm not going to hold you against your will Temari." He said to her. She just gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look holding up her handcuffed arm. "Troublesome woman I mean after you get better. You need to understand you were almost dead when I found you. I can't let you leave yet your still too weak. You have not only the ANBU but all the rest of Konoha looking for you. Even if you can get passed them you still can't make it much farther." He said she opened her mouth to argue back but he held up a hand to stop her. "And don't argue with me I saw how much work it was for you to walk down that hallway." He said as he started to collect the dishes.

"Temari I don't know what you did or why. All I know is your one of the top ranked missing nin right now & everyone is out for you. At least stay until your back to full strength." He said standing up she looked at him confused. "I'm a missing nin? Fuck I thought I was dead!" She said suddenly now it was his turn to look confused.

"Yeah they say you took some documents & ran." He said looking he saw the look of angry grow across his face. "That rat bastard. Guess now I really can't go back." She said glaring at nothing particular. "What happened Temari?" He said this was making less & less sense as the day went on. "Nothing." She said quickly. He could tell she would of crossed her arms had that been possible & that meant there was no way of getting it out of her maybe that was the best for now.

"Fine you don't need to tell me but you need to stay & rest even you have to admit that you're way to weak to stand up to ANBU. Just a few more days I'll even help you with money or making a plan or what ever you need. Just don't do anything rash. Ok?" He said watching her he could tell that the exact details of the situation were sinking in as she nodded. "Ok I'll stay." She said he walked over & uncuffed her arm. "You should really get some more rest. If you need anything I'll be in the living room." He said taking the tray of food & walking from the room. "Thanks." She called out to him he just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Ok so this is where the story starts getting good. In fact I went & basically rewrote the whole thing lol. This chapter is going to be broken down into 3 parts because it's pretty long. Also this is a flash back so the ages here are 18 & 20.

* * *

The next day was spent rather quietly as they both kept to themselves. Him out in the living room her mostly in the bedroom coming out on occasion for meals that were ate in that same awkward silence. That didn't bother Shikamaru much though it seemed easier to hate her when he was alone. He sighed as he laid on the couch listening rain to the rain hit the window as it continued from the night before. It was still falling from the sky but with more force then the night before as thunder rumbled out in the distance.

He knew he should have been trying to concentrate trying to figure out the meaning of her words were last night in his bedroom. He knew he should be worried about what she meant about "being dead" & her honest shock to the whole situation but no matter how hard he tried his mind wouldn't stay focused. Every time he even tried to think straight his mind kept going back to that night the night that ruined everything for him.

The night he spent years trying to block out suddenly came back to him with a vengeance. He remembered everything about that night he swore he could even remember the way the Kazekage's ballroom smelled. But more importantly he could remember how she smelt & the way she felt he utterly hated it. With as sigh he put his hands over his face as the memories flooded back for what seemed like the millionth.

* * *

Both Team 7 & Team 10 had been dispatched on a mission to retrieve something for the Kazekage the whole thing went off with out a hitch he remembered not one thing went wrong or so he thought till they reached the administration office of the Kazekage. That's why he was sitting in the hallway dressed in some stupid suit waiting for the perpetually late Sand Siblings so he could help "escort" Temari to a party as Gaara had so nicely asked or more like demanded of him seeing a her normal escort was out of town.

Leaning against the wall he let out a bored sigh crossing his arms as they waited. Of course this big political dinner hosted by them it couldn't start without the three siblings. He looked up hearing a lot of chattering as Ino & Sakura both walked in the room. They were both wearing long evening dresses Sakura in red Ino in black. Both girls had here hair done & were wearing jewelry he could only imagine was borrowed as they showed it off to Naruto saying it was the most expensive thing either ever wore. He really didn't care about any of that as he gave a nod at them. He smiled seeing the two girls so happy even though he found the whole thing to be way more trouble then it was worth. Seeing his lack of enthusiasm Ino looked over at him with a smirk. "Oh just wait till you see Temari." The blonde said in a teasing voice.

He was right about to come back with some retort but he was cut off hearing some overly loud conversation coming down the hall. Kankuro & Temari he knew right off the bat no one was louder then the pair when they were arguing. He could see Gaara walking down the stairs Matsuri in tow obviously trying his best to ignore his siblings bickering. Shikamaru had to hold back a laugh seeing the young Kazekage in a suit. Sure it was a nice suit bright white with dark red dress shirt underneath but so odd to see on the once psycho killer. Gaara looked at the group with a nod. "I am sorry we have kept you all waiting."

Kankuro just scoffed as he walked down the stairs he was wearing a suit much like his brother's but instead of white his was black with the same dark red dress shirt underneath. He walked straight to Ino his date for the evening much to the blonde's delight to be a guest of honor. "Well look at this hot little number." He said causing Ino to blush he just smirked. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at the scene. If Kankuro had noticed he didn't call him out on it instead he looked at him. "My sister will be down in a moment she's slow!" He said yelling the last part up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Besides I wouldn't be slow if you didn't hide my shoes like some fucking 3 year old." A voice came from the top of the stairs. Temari ran down the stairs still holding her red high heel shoes in her hand. For the first time & possibly the only time in his life he found his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She had always been pretty, hell even beautiful but if it wasn't for the fact she was yelling down the stairs he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to recognize her as she can came over to him.

He stared at her as she was currently bent down next to him working on her red shoes. They were a dark red matching her brothers shirt they had one strap over the top of her foot adorned with white jewels that went up her foot to connect a long red ribbon that she was currently tying around her leg to keep her shoes on. Standing up he noticed that she was now only a couple inches give or take shorter then him something that hadn't happened in years.

Looking at him her eyes glanced up & down his suit. "Wow Nara you clean up good." She said with a smile he nodded back. "I could say the same about you." He said finally getting his voice back as he took a good look at her. She was wearing a long strapless white form fitting dress with red flowers along the bottom & red seam. She had also worn a small ruby & what looked like copper necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was down curled slight falling onto her shoulders lightly giving her a soft almost angelic look so opposite of the crazy mess he was used to seeing. The to top of the whole look was a small ruby & copper tiara. She really looked like the princess. He had always known the siblings were considered royalty here but it never really hit him like it did now.

He was so busy paying attention to her he hadn't notice that some servant or planner or who ever it was, was getting them ready to be introduced. That's why he was slightly taken back when Temari wrapped her arm around his. "Well let's go get this mingle & play nice thing over with." She said only loud enough for him to hear as they walked into the ballroom filled with the sounds of music & people while the air was filled with the smell of foreign food he had never had but smelt good none the less.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Ok this is obviously a continuation of the last chapter. A reminder the ages are 18 & 20. This chapter is pretty fluffy but at the same time the end makes me wanna go DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

There was no denying the first couple of hours of the whole thing were a total drag. All they did was walk around talking to uptight rich people over things he couldn't care less about. But it could have been worse he got to spend the entire night by her side nodding as he pretended to pay attention as he was really looking for someone with some food or a drink.

It wasn't until around the third hour that things really started to pick up. He hadn't noticed but the more time went on & the more people they talked to the closer they slowly got to reaching the door. They had just finished talking to some general or someone of the sort, he wasn't sure, when she turned to him a smirk on her face. "I'm bored." She said looking at him crossing her arms. "Yeah me to. But what do you want me to do about it?" He asked as he put a hand in his pocket she just smirked. It was one of those smirks that he knew meant she planned something. "Glad you asked. Take this & follow me." She said thrusting an unopened bottle of champagne into his hands as she picked up a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

Of course he followed her they both knew there would be no argument in that. Arguing was too troublesome that's why he followed her onto the large back patio over looking the city. Walking down to the far end away from everything he saw her sit down on a bench taking the cue he sat down next to her. "So I take it you've done this before?" He said she just shrugged grabbing a piece of food. "Can ya blame me? You saw how boring these things are." She said with a shrug. "I don't blame you in the slightest." He replied happy for an excuse to not only be out of there but alone with her.

"Good now open that bottle." She said he looked down at the bottle he had never actually opened one before which must have been pretty obvious as she snatched it away. "Don't tell me you never opened a bottle of champagne before cry baby." She said as she started to undo the foil wrapper. "Never had to troublesome woman." he said watching her as she stood up looking over the balcony he followed her. "You should it's actually pretty fun. If you have the right target." She said looking for something a huge smile crossed her face once she found what she was looking for. Taking the bottle she held it at an angel over the side it took Shikamaru a moment to realize she was aiming at something or someone below in the alley. Well more like two someone's completely unaware anyone was watching them as they made out in the dark alleyway right below them.

"Wait isn't that your sensi?" He asked her as she was concentrating. "Uh huh." She said simply as she shook the bottle before shooting cork in the direction of the couple. He head a loud curse coming from below them as they both jumped back to avoid being seeing. They both looked at each other silently for a brief moment before laughter broke out from both of them. They continued to laugh as they made there way back to the small bench sitting down. "Oh that was great." Temari said taking a drink out of the bottle before handing it to him.

"You know that's not very lady like let alone princess like." He said taking a drink before passing it back to her as she let out a low groan. "Please don't say that you sound like my dad or worse him." She said mumbling the last part before taking another drink shaking her head. "I hate this whole Princess lady like crap I'm not cut out for it. I mean seriously do I look pretty enough to be Princess Temari to you?" She vented with a sigh he looked over at her.

"Temari you make a wonderful princess. Not just when you're dressed up like this but all the time. You're so strong & strong willed which is whatever good woman needs to be. You will do anything for Suna we all know that." He didn't know exactly why he decided to say that but her response was to look away a slight red in her cheeks. Reaching over he pulled her face towards him gently. "Besides you're the most gorgeous person I have ever seen Temari. You look beyond words tonight I'm not going to lie but you look even better when you don't try. I've thought so since the first time I've met you."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked not bothering to move away from as he kept his hand on her cheek he just let out a small laugh. "Honestly I don't know Temari I really don't. All that I know is that I'm pretty sure that I lov-" He started to say but was cut off as her lips crushed his.

He took a moment to respond being taken by such sudden surprise. But after the initial shock wore off he responded back by moving his hands down to her waist to pull her forward slightly. Soon her arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue found his snaking into his mouth. He was lost in what seemed like a totally different world as he lost himself in the feeling of her in his arms as her tongue played with his. She seemed so small as he kept her close almost as if this was the most important thing in the world & he had to memorize every last detail to the way she felt, to how feisty her tongue was with his, to how amazing she smelt.

That was why he was so surprised when she suddenly pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that." She said pushing herself away from him as she stood up. "What's wrong?" He asked thoroughly confused. How she could be so intent on kissing him one minute & then pushing him away the next. "I'm sorry forget that happened." She said walking away from him to the railing as she looked away from him instead focusing straight ahead over the city. He followed her but she continued to distance herself from him. "You didn't mean it?" He asked part of him not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…" she stammered as she continued to look away. "What do you mean Temari?" He demanded to know now. "I mean yes that meant something & yes I have feelings for you but…" She said staring off into the distance he had never seen her like this so uncomposed, so frazzled, so at a loss for words. He didn't know what was going on but he already felt his stomach drop as if he had fallen off the balcony.

"But what Temari?" He said urging her on. She didn't bother to look at him knowing that if she did the full realization of everything would hit her. What she just did giving into her emotions for even a few minutes whether they were amazing passion filled minutes like she'd never felt before was still wrong & she knew it. "Shikamaru. There is something I should have told you a long time ago…" She said started but before she could continue her name was called out distracting them both.


	8. Chapter 6 Part 3

Hearing a familiar voice Temari's headshot up & a look Shikamaru had never seen crossed her face if he hadn't known any better he'd say it was almost panic as she turned around. "There you are Temari I've been looking all over for you. Your brothers said you were probably out here." A very tall well built tan man with short dark brown hair walked over to the pair. He was totally intimidating just by looks alone a very common trait of Sand shinobi Shikamaru knew. But still this man seemed to have them all beat with his obviously muscular body, tough face & a look about him that said he'd fight anyone who looked at him wrong.

"Oh I was just sitting out here getting some fresh air." Temari said leaning even closer to the railing behind her as if trying to distance herself subconsciously. "I thought you were on a mission? I didn't think you'd be back till next week?" She said confused he just let out a laugh & shook his head Shikamaru could smell the smell of booze radiating off him. "Well that's a lot to explain I'll tell you later. But why don't you tell me whose this?" He said nodding his head in the direction of Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah that's Shikamaru Nara my guide in Konoha he was nice enough to escort me tonight at Gaara's request." Temari said motioning to Shikamaru. "Well I've heard a lot about you." The man said grabbing the bottle right out of Shikamaru's hand. He was right about to protest but thought better of it.

"Well I can't say the same." Shikamaru said Temari just sighed. "Shikamaru this is Takahashi Kazu. Kazu-" She started but he put a hand up to stop her. "I think we got it doll. Now go get me a drink." The tall man said she just gave out flustered sighed not bothering to argue as she walked off. "That's odd. She'd kick my ass if I said that.' he thought to himself.

"You know my usual." Kazu called after the girl loudly she just nodded & kept on her way. "Women sometimes you just got teach them. Am I right Dickamaru?" Kazu asked as he took a large swig from the bottle. "It's Shikamaru." He said annoyed leaning against the rail putting his hands in his pockets. "She should of already had my drink ready for me. But you know women always getting side tracked talking. I am sure you know how it goes Dicka." Kazu said still not paying much attention to the boy as he yet again corrected him. "Shika." He said annoyed now.

"Yeah what ever." Kazu said downing the rest of the contents of the bottle in one last big swig as he continued to ramble. "I swear she always takes forever. Not her fault I suppose she never had a mother to teach her about being a woman. Just got to teach her myself I suppose. You now she talks a lot about " Kazu said looking off the balcony into the night Shikamaru didn't say anything things just didn't feel right. "She said your family is deer farmers who make medicine. I suppose that's a good living for you right? Nothing that could ever support something like this but enough that you can marry some village girl I'm sure. But a girl like Temari she needs more then that. I mean look around you this is her life." Kazu said gesturing all around them with his hand. Shikamaru hated to admit it but he'd always know somewhere in his mind that what the guy in front of him said was true. This was a part of her life he wasn't familiar with but knew it existed none the less.

"What are you trying to say?" Shikamaru asked holding the anger back in his voice. The smile & friendly tone was instantly gone from Kazu as he glared down at him. "I'm saying do us both a favor & stay away from my fiancé got it?" For one of the few times in his life Shikamaru honestly didn't know what to make out of the situation. "Fiancé?" He knew it sounded stupid & he was only repeating one word but still the word sounded so foreign to him now. It was a word he'd heard 100's of times & he always understood it so why now was it such an earth shattering word he couldn't make sense out of it.

"Yeah fiancé. Didn't Temari tell you? As daughter & well now sister to the Kazekage it only makes sense she's to be married off to someone worthy who has social & political stature around here. Someone not like you." Kazu said leaning now against the railing a smirk on his face. That was all that he could stand to hear. That couldn't of been right if she was engaged & knew it how come she kissed him. No there was something defiantly not right about the whole thing.

Walking into the ballroom he saw the person he needed to talk to as she was making her way back out holding 2 drinks in her hands. Walking over he grabbed her elbow she looked at him startled. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at him like he might of lost his mind as he pulled her to the corner. He looked at her right in the eyes. "Are you engaged?" He said cutting straight to the point a look of shock came over her face quick. "I…." She started trying to figure out what to say to him. "You either are or your not it's not a hard question Temari." He said as he continued to stare at her he could see something change in her eyes. "I'm sorry Shika I-" She started but he held up a hand cutting her off. "That's all I needed to hear." He said before walking away quickly.

"Shikamaru please just let me explain." She said following him but he was already out the door when she felt a familiar rough hand stop her. She looked over at her brother who grabbed her shoulder. They just stared at each other for a moment as if having a silent conversation before he shook his head. "Temari I believe your fiancé is waiting for you." He said turning her around to go back to where she belonged.


	9. Chapter 7

**Holy guacamole it's been a while. I promised myself I wouldn't use my new life as an excuse for stuff but seriously babies give you NO time it's insane. But things are starting to settle into a routine between work & baby so I should be getting more free time. I want to thank everyone for sticking around & not killing me!**

**Also I admit I've been side tracked reading Juushin Enbu aka Hero Tales if you've never read it or seen the anime I suggest it. Made by one of the FMA people so very much like that. Plus if you're like me & like to fan girl over couples this ones great.**

* * *

Shikamaru never told anyone what had happened that day no matter how much everyone (Ino) bothered him about it. Temari wrote him a lot but he never read any of them. Every time he saw her hand writing on the envelope his stomach just twisted in knots it was all he could do to rip it up & throw it out. That was till he got one envelope different from the rest it wasn't her hand writing to neat too perfectly girly and that envelope killed him.

He still had the envelope & the invitation inside to the wedding in Suna where Sabaku No Temari would marry Takahashi Kazu. He didn't bother to go & no one bothered him asking him why. That envelope was still sitting in the bottom of his bedside drawer. He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to throw it away maybe it was all the memories attached to it or maybe it was a reminder that she wasn't who he knew after all.

He was brought back out of these thoughts but another loud crash of thunder this time big enough to shake the entire house. Opening his eyes he noticed not only did it shake the house but it knocked out the power too. "Great." He muttered to himself as he got up & managed to make his way to his emergency supplies. Luckly for him he knew the layout of his house unlike Temari which he realized as he heard a loud thud followed by some swearing.

"Stay there I'll be in there in a sec." He yelled down the hall as he fidgeted with the match in his hand. After about the 3rd failed attempted he got an idea pulling out his lighter that was much easier. Grabbing some extra candles he made his way to the bedroom to see the blonde sitting on the bed looking annoyed holding her knee.

"Nightstand?" He asked as putting the candles around the room & lighting them. "Dresser." She said watching him as the room slowly filled with a dull candles light giving almost everything a golden hue. He sat down on the bed next to her. "You ok?" He said looking at the blonde who nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." She said with a nod. "You sure? Let me have a look." He said reaching a hand out to pull her pants leg up when she suddenly jerked her leg away. "I said I'm fine." She snapped at him as silence filled the room. He looked at her something defiantly wasn't right that was for sure.

"So is that your girlfriend?" She asked suddenly breaking the silence as she grabbed a picture off the nightstand of Shikamaru & a very pretty girl with jet black hair. He was almost taken back by the sudden change of topic. "Uhh yeah that's Amai she's out on a mission right now or I'd introduce you guys." He said looking down at the picture he couldn't help but imagine what Amai would be thinking if she knew the blonde Sand Princess was sitting on his bed in a dark room. Oh yeah that wouldn't go over well.

"She looks nice." Temari commented off handedly still holding the picture in her hands. "Yeah she is. So uhhh how is your husband?" He asked he could notice the second he said something she had tensed up slightly putting the picture back on the shelf. "Oh he's fine I'm sure." She said with a slight edge to her voice as she put the frame down.

Something was wrong he knew that & he had a feeling that it had to do with Kazu. He looked over at the blonde whose mind seemed to have drifted off. "Temari what happened to you?" Shikamaru asked looking at the blonde who wasn't looking at him. "Nothing." She said simply he looked at her as she still avoided eye contact.

The way she was acting was so off & so not Temari that he was really starting to worry. Something was wrong with the girl he had to know what it was. "Don't lie to me Temari." He said she just shook her head. "I'm not lying." She said defensively. "Damn it Temari!" He shouted he couldn't help it he hadn't meant to yell at her but he was starting to get really worried & she wasn't helping him. It was at that moment he noticed something he noticed how she flinched almost instinctively away from him.

"Temari?" He said putting a hand gently on her shoulder he felt her try to pull away so he moved her hand. "What did he do to you?" He said quieter this time sitting next to her. "It's not important." She said looking down. "You're a missing nin Temari. I am putting my own life on the line here to protect you the very least you can do is tell me what I am protecting you from." He watched her as she continued to look down this time she wasn't fighting him though as he moved next to her.

"Was it Kazu?" Shikamaru asked even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer. She just nodded slightly he sighed this wasn't good. "What'd he do to you Temari? Did he hit you?" He asked again this time she let out a scoff. "That'd be an understatement." She said quietly.


	10. Author Note

Wow thank you all soooo much for your positive feed back on this story! Seriously I've gotten alerts, follows, favorites, reviews, & messages. It's seems almost every other day I'm getting something & I haven't updated in a while. You guys are amazing & truly inspire me!

I just wanted to let you all know I have good news & bad.

Let's start with the bad news first huh? I haven't given up on this story nor have I been side tracked or lost interest. It's my computer something happened I don't know what but I've been running on safe mode for over a month & it's still freezing! And anyone whose used Safe Mode knows it's a P.O.S. It took me like 2 weeks to edit this one chapter it's really annoying.

Good news! I should be getting my taxes back within like 20 some days or something so me & hubby are buying new laptops! About time too my computer defaults to 2003 it's that old lol. So once I get my new computer it should be smooth sailing for you all. Just be patient & stick with me till then.

I will admit this chapter was really hard for me to write. It's hard to straddle the line between OCC. It's been hard to try & make her jaded without making her submissive. I hope you guys like it!

Also Happy St Urhos Day everyone! St Urhos day is basically the St Patrick Day for Finns. If you want to know more about it go read my story Holidays they have a good chapter on it.


	11. Chapter 8

Ok this chapter is a flash back from last chapter. It's Temari's memory of what happened that night.

* * *

Face down in the dirt she said,

"This doesn't hurt"

She said, "I finally had enough"

Face down in the dirt she said,

"This doesn't hurt"

She said, "I finally had enough"

* * *

_"Was it Kazu?" Shikamaru asked even though he had a feeling he already knew the answer. She just nodded slightly he sighed this wasn't good. "What'd he do to you Temari? Did he hit you?" He asked again this time she let out a scoff. "That'd be an understatement." She said quietly._

Temari had just finished cleaning the kitchen & putting the left over dinner for Kazu in the fridge. He had missed dinner but he always did. She was used to making extra & saving them by now. She couldn't help but smile a little enjoying the peace & quiet as she pulled back down the long black sleeves of her shirt she had pushed up while cleaning.

It seemed more & more often she'd find herself wearing long sleeves & long pants no matter the weather. Other people were starting to get suspicious. Not that she went out enough for people to really start to talk. She only went out for the random mission, visits to her brothers, & to shop. Kazu wanted to make sure he knew where she was at all times & at this point she didn't want to leave the house. Everyone but her seemed to gossip about the lack of the formally social kunoichi. Her brothers were the only ones that didn't seem to care. They had already found out about their "marital issues".

She remembered the first time it happened a little into their first year of marriage. They never had any sort of relationship close to love but a relationship based on social ranks. He never was a nice guy he was always tough & mean but at least he never hit her. That was till that one night.

Kazu was of course drunk & they had gotten in an argument when he first hit her. He then held her down before she could retaliate & after a while of struggling she gave up. He let her go threatening to do it again if she didn't do what he said. Of course first thing she did the next day was tell her brothers exactly what happened.

She hadn't known what she was expecting to happen when she walked into her brother's office that day. A divorce would have been great, making sure he'd never touch again would have been better. The response she got was far from anything she hoped. They both questioned if she had been over reacting & if she had in fact instigated the whole thing.

Gaara had then told her that their family had an image to uphold & a divorce would tarnish that reputation. It was her job as Kazu's wife to take care of any issues behind closed doors. So he sent her back home to handle her husband & advised her to leave him alone when he drank. He assured her if she did that it wouldn't happen again. That was the last time she went to them or let them know about the "issue" as they called it. She knew from that moment on she was on her own to handle it herself, which meant 1 of 2 things to avoid him at all cost, or sit & take it.

Pushing all those memories & anger out of her head she leaned back against the counter with a small yawn. Looking up at the clock on the wall it was almost midnight which meant that she still had a couple hours before he got home if she was lucky. Right now he was probably drunk off his ass looking for some young girl to sleep with. Sure she had never had any feels that verged on anything close to love for him but she still held slight anger for his constant infidelity as he went out multiple times a week leaving her at home to take care of things.

She was smart enough now to know how he worked & his routine. She also knew if she was lucky she could go to sleep & he'd leave her alone for the night. Or at the worst she'd have to put up with having to "do her duty as a wife" as he'd say when he drunkenly climb on top of her while drunken ranting about a future son. Thank God that the Gods that be hadn't given her a kid even after months of trying. Last thing she'd want was to bring someone else into this mess no matter how badly he wanted one.

Giving one good look around the kitchen approving the work that was done she walked across the kitchen turning the light off & go to sleep when she heard the door open. "Shit." She mumbled to herself. There went her night. If he came home early it was never a good thing. But before she could even leave the room he entered the kitchen with a young brunette, which in Temari's opinion looked like a floozy tucked under his arm.

She looked at him, as he made no move to remove his arm from around the girl's shoulder. "Whose this?" she asked looking at him. "Never mind who this is. It's not your damn business." He said walking out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. Temari felt her anger rise as she followed him against her better judgment.

"Nu-uh. No fucking way. It's bad enough you sleep with every floozy you can find but to bring her back to my house? No way." She said looking at him as he turned around to glare at her. "Don't take that tone with me." He said moving his hand from around the girl who looked very uncomfortable at the whole situation. "Then make her leave." Temari snapped at him. "Don't tell me what to do in my own house." He said moving closer to her. "Last time I checked it was my house too." She said standing her ground. Taking the opportunity the girl quickly made her way out the door.

"Great look what you did now you stupid bitch." Kazu looking out the door as the girl left. Temari couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh yes I'm a stupid bitch because I made the whore my husband was going to bang in _my_ bed run away." She said with a scoff glaring at him. But before she could say anything else Temari felt a fist connect with the side of her head causing her to stumble back a couple steps.

"I told you not to back talk me!" He yelled at her. There was something in that moment caused her to snap. She had it with everything. With being hit, being talked down to, pretending nothing was happening, all of it. She pulled back her fist & swung hitting him in the jaw causing him to stumble back a few steps this time out of shock more then anything she'd never hit him before.

"I'm done! You can sleep with as many little whores as you want I'm through." She said storming off to the door. That was where she made her mistake. She knew it'd be a mistake to try & leave but at that moment she was so clouded by anger she didn't care or even think of what would happen. She managed to get only a few steps away from the door when she stopped suddenly & against her will. "Fuck!" She said her body unable to move on it's own anymore. She knew he had a paralyzation jutsu he'd used it on her before. But she was so angry she hadn't even thought about that as she walked to the door.

Before she knew it she felt herself be thrown up against the wall the jutsu being broke. But she was still unable to move being pined under someone twice her size. "You're only done when I say so. Don't you understand yet? You belong to me. You aren't going anywhere till I say so." He said as his hands moving around her throat pulling her off the ground as her hands moved try & claw him away. "I asked you a question! Answer me damn it." He yelled one hand staying on her neck the other punching her in the side.

Taking a moment to recover from the blow his hands still at her neck she looked in his eyes. "Fuck…you." She managed to get out before she was able to connect her knee with his stomach with one hard blow.

His grasp faltered as they both fell to the floor. Taking this opportunity Temari tried to get up & scramble for the door before things got worse. But before she could even get to an upright position a pair of hands grabbed her leg forcefully yanking her back down to the hard marble floor as he climbed over her.

"Fuck me huh? Maybe if you were any good at it I wouldn't have to go out would I?" He said pinning her down as he sat on her hips. She knew that things were getting way out of control & was honestly starting to get scared he never got this carried away. "Kazu get off. You're hurting me." She said trying to push him off but it was no use he weighted twice as much as her & was making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"But you're not good at anything are you?" He said ignoring her plea as he punched her in the side. "You can't even get me a son can you, you worthless piece of shit." He said as his fist connected with her stomach causing her to cry out. "It's no wonder your daddy & your brothers wanted to get rid of you. No one cares about you do they?" He said as another fist collided with her stomach causing her to cough up a small amount of blood. "Please just stop." She was particle begging now something unlike her but the only thing she could think of.

Yet again he continued to ignore her as his hands yet again moved back around her neck. "You are nothing more then a worthless whore." He said as he pulled her back before bashing her head against the marble floor with a sickening thud.

That was the last thing she remembered as she blacked out. She didn't remember his ruthless assault on her unconscious body, the way he freaked out thinking she'd died right there on the hallway floor, him calling his friends in panic or the plan they made to cover it all up.

* * *

She was laying down trying to figure out why she was so hot. Then it hit her something was off it was too hot & the ground it wasn't her floor like she last remembered. Slowly she opened her eyes seeing nothing but blue sky & sun so bright she had to cover her eyes. She was outside but why? Flipping over she moved to her hands & her knees gathering what little strength she had. Looking around she saw nothing but vast expansion of sand.

'I'm in the sand dunes. But why?' she thought to herself as she moved to stand up. Her whole body ached & throbbed in various places causing the night before to flash back. "Kazu." She said moving a hand to her mouth wiping off most the blood. The pieces finally falling into place he dumped her there either to kill her or he thought she already was dead. Well she wasn't going to give him the opportunity to finish the job as she used what little strength she had to start moving as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going but she wasn't going to stop till she got there. And she was never going back.

* * *

With a sigh Temari shook her head bringing herself back in the present in the dark room filled with dull golden glow of candles. "That might be an understatement." She said quietly trying to keep her voice from breaking. "What do you mean?" With a sigh her hands moved to the bottom of her shirt.


End file.
